1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism for connecting the shielding of a plug of a multi-pole plug connector to the grounded potential layer of a subrack wherein the plug partially extends into passages of a centering strip during the plugging operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. No. 27 40 684 discloses that the shielding of a switch or switched cable is secured on the carrier plate of a module and is electrically connected to the grounded potential layer of a subrack via contact elements during insertion of the cable plug. The contact elements are designed as contact springs at the subrack. The shielding caps are provided with suitable contact surfaces against which the contact springs press in the plugged condition of the plug and thus electrically connect the shielding caps to the grounded potential layer. The increased signal processing speeds and, thus, higher noise fields of the signal lines, as well as the growing number of poles of the plug connectors require an incorporation of the centering strip existing in the plug mechanism into the shielding concept.